Terima Kasih
by Uchiha Hinata Hyuuga
Summary: "Kenapa kau menolongku?"/"Aku tak tega melihat Yang-Lemah-Tertindas…"/"Kau tak malu berteman denganku?"/"Aku menyayangimu. Karena kau sahabatku."/"Terima kasih…" Warning Insiden! ItaHina Friendship


Terima Kasih

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei

Itachi U – Hinata H – Sasuke U

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship (sederet Genre yang tersembunyi)

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), dan sederet kesalahan lainnya.

.

Don't Like… Don't Read

.

Summary : Tidak perlu kau merasa sendiri. Aku dan Kau adalah Manusia Biasa, mereka pun juga sama seperti Kita. Jadi ku Mohon sangat… Janganlah Kau merasa bahwa Kau sangat lemah dan tidak mempunyai siapa pun. Kau, termasuk seseorang yang pantas mendapat seseorang disampingmu.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"/"Aku tak tega melihat Yang-Lemah-Tertindas…"/"Kau tak malu berteman denganku?"/"Aku menyayangimu. Karena kau sahabatku."/"Terima kasih…"

Warning Insiden!

.

.

Masih ingat Nata yang membawa Fic ini? Aslinya dari akun Inny Tachi-chan SasuHina, tapi gak bisa dipakai -_-

Jadi penggantinya disini ^_^

.

.

Baiklah...

Happy Reading, Minna-san! ^_^ *Ngacir*

…

Mata hitam kelam tengah menatap sayu kebawah. Kedua mata yang sebelumnya dapat melihat jelas apa yang kau lihat saat ini, namun semua itu telah sirna dalam hitungan 1 detik. Tampak pemuda dengan surai hitam –seperti matanya- yang selalu terikat rapi dibelakang punggungnya, dan sebuah tongkat hitam yang setia menemaninya setiap pemuda itu ingin melangkah kemanapun.

Itachi Uchiha –pemuda yang mempunyai Kelebihan dan Kekurangan. Mempunyai wajah tampan sekaligus jenius dan ia dapat menaklukan setiap wanita –jika saja ia tak mempunyai Kekurangan. Itachi adalah Manusia Biasa bukan? Jadi sewajarnya, jika ia mempunyai Kelebihan dan… Kekurangan.

Keadaan yang membuat Itachi selalu mendapat sebuah hinaan, bukanlah sebuah pujian karena sebuah Kelebihannya –Kedua mata yang begitu indah miliknya… tidak dapat melihat.

Itachi tidak menyalahkan peristiwa yang telah merenggut kedua matanya yang seharusnya dapat –melihat. Sekaligus peristiwa yang membuat kedua orang tuanya bercerai, dan pergi ke luar negeri untuk menghindar dari cemooh para tetangga. Tidak sedikitpun memperdulikan keadaan kedua anaknya. Dunia terkadang tidak adil. Namun dibalik itu semua… Tuhan sudah merencanakan sesuatu diluar nalar manusia.

Satu demi satu helai rambutnya telah diterpa hembusan angin yang sekaligus menyapu wajahnya yang kalem dengan lembut. Tidak sesakit apa yang Itachi rasakan selama ini.

Tidak terasa, 3 tahun telah berlalu. Dimana peristiwa yang sangat tidak Itachi sukai –karena menyangkut kedua orang tuanya. Jam dunia telah berjalan sangat cepat. Namun Itachi merasa, jika baru kemarin ia rasakan peristiwa 3 tahun yang lalu itu.

Sebuah kecelakaan antara Motor dan Mobil. Dalam hitungan detik, kedua kendaraan tersebut saling menghantam satu sama lain. Namun yang paling parah adalah Motor –keadaan Itachi. Kemudian terbaring lemah di ranjang dan ditemani seseorang diruangan tersebut –Adiknya. Keesokan, Itachi mendengar kabar Pagi yang sangat tak enak untuk disampaikan. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai.

Apakah ini semua salahnya? Apakah ia yang memulai penderitaan dalam keluarganya?

Sementara Adiknya… rasanya Itachi ingin menghela nafas yang amat panjang.

Setelah mengetahui Kakak satu-satunya itu dinyatakan –Buta, Sang Adik –Sasuke Uchiha, telah menjauh darinya. Tidak ingin menganggapnya, apalagi memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'Kakak' pun –Sasuke sangat enggan.

Baiklah. Itachi sangat paham dengan keadaannya saat ini. Menyakitkan. Tanpa Sang Adik disampingnya.

…

Saat ini, Sasuke bekerja disebuah café manapun, hanya dengan memainkan sebuah gitar dan menemani seseorang manapun bagian menyanyi disampingnya. Setidaknya… Sasuke mendapatkan honor yang lumayan besar dalam sehari bekerja.

Entah kenapa, jika mengingat Sang Kakak –Sasuke jadi kesal sendiri. Itachi menyebalkan.

Kenapa ia harus memiliki Kakak seperti Itachi yang… Buta?

Walau dalam sebuah KeButaan tidak dibawa sejak lahir, namun itu saja sudah membuat Sasuke malu. Dan setiap Itachi ada didekatnya, sekedar untuk menemaninya sebentar, Sasuke keberatan jika Kakaknya menganggapnya 'Adik'. Itu yang Sasuke inginkan. Itachi tidak menganggapnya 'Adik'.

Karena Sasuke memang tidak ingin mempunyai Kakak seperti Itachi. Sudah Buta… Menyebalkan lagi!

Sebesar apapun kasih sayang Itachi, sebesar itulah kebencian Sasuke.

Sungguh. Mata hati Sasuke telah tertutup rapat bagaikan kehilangan kuncinya, untuk Itachi.

…

Itachi memang Buta karena sebuah kecelakaan Maut –untunglah tak sampai merenggut nyawanya. Jangan salah. Itachi masih dapat bersekolah di Konoha High School. Karena kejeniusannya, Itachi sangat disegani oleh semua guru. Namun karena Kekurangannya, Itachi mendapat hinaan dimana saja dari teman-temannya. Kehidupan Itachi sangat menyakitkan.

KRIIIINNGG

"Baiklah. Pelajaran hari ini sampai disini dulu… Selamat siang" Ujar Kurenai-Sensei sembari membereskan beberapa buku kecil maupun besar dimejanya, memang tak terlalu banyak jumlahnya. Kemudian mendapat anggukan dari murid-murid yang berada didalam kelas, sebagian sudah berlari menuju kantin, mungkin dia sudah mulai lapar.

Terkecuali Itachi Uchiha. Ia masih berada dibangku pojok belakang kelas. Tak terasa, perutnya berdemo ingin meminta sesuatu –yang dapat dimakan tentunya. Perlahan Itachi merogoh isi didalam tasnya, agak susah memang untuk mencari sesuatu didalam sana. Akhirnya Itachi berhasil menemukan dompet kecilnya. Walau beberapa uang didalam dompetnya tidak mencetak huruf Braille, ia masih bisa merasakan nominal persegi panjang tersebut.

Kemudian Itachi mulai menghitung lembaran demi lembaran didalam dompet kecilnya. Ah, ternyata masih tersisa dua puluh lima ribu. Jadi apa salahnya jika mengunjungi kantin sebentar, untuk membeli beberapa makanan kecil yang cukup mengenyangkan perut.

Kemudian Itachi mulai meraba dan berhasil menemukan tongkat miliknya. Perlahan ia mulai melangkah menuju tujuannya –kantin.

…

Tiba-tiba Itachi merasa ada seseorang yang menyengkat kakinya, namun Itachi tidak sempat menyeimbangkan diri dan…

DUK

Tawa menggelegar dari murid-murid High School disekitar lorong, terutama Pein-Suigetsu-Deidara –anak yang berhasil mengerjai Uchiha Sulung, senang menyaksikan Itachi menderita.

"Ukh…" Rintihnya sembari menyentuh keningnya yang terbentur cukup keras ke dinding. Rasanya ingin sekali Itachi pingsan saat ini.

"Hahahaha! Rasakan itu!"

"Dasar Buta loe!"

"Makanya jalan itu PAKE MATA! Hahaha!"

"HEI!"

DUAK

Lemparan sepatu terhempas dan tepat mengenai kening Pein, sehingga sebuah luka samar berwarna biru. Untunglah tak sampai mengenai Itachi. Karena Pein'lah yang paling dekat dengannya.

"PERGI! ATAU KAGAK?! GUE LEMPAR PISAU KE KALIAN!"

Ancaman berhasil membuat bulu-bulu Pein-Suigetsu-Deidara berdiri dan segera berlari meninggalkan Itachi.

Merasa jika Itachi tertinggal sendiri, ia berusaha untuk bangkit dengan tongkat hitamnya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan terjatuh karena tak menyeimbangkan diri. Kini kedua tangan dari seseorang berhasil menangkapnya.

"Itachi-_kun_… Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Terdengar suara lembut nan halus telah ditangkap oleh telinga Itachi. Entah kenapa, hatinya menjadi tenang saat mendengar suara tersebut. Sangat berbeda dengan teriakan tadi.

Tunggu dulu… Suara barusan dan teriakan tadi itu seperti suara anak perempuan. Jika itu benar, Itachi tak percaya, anak perempuan yang memberi sebuah ancaman yang dapat membuat ketiga pembuat onar tadi kabur dengan gontai –seperti melihat Hantu.

"S-siapa kau?" Tanya Itachi sambil meraba lantai untuk mencari tongkat miliknya. Seolah tahu apa yang dicari Itachi, kini Itachi merasakan… kalau tangan kanannya disentuh tangan mulus, lalu menuntun tangan Itachi untuk memegang sebuah tongkatnya.

"Hinata Hyuuga…"

Entah kenapa, suara tersebut mengingatkannya pada suara lembut milik Ibunya. Ah, Itachi benar-benar merindukan Ibunya walau Ibunya tega meninggalkannya bersama Adiknya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Aku tak tega melihat Yang-Lemah-Tertindas…" Jawab Hinata sembari menepuk pelan seragam Itachi yang sedikit kotor. "Kau terluka. Mari ikut aku… aku akan mengobatimu."

Sebenarnya Itachi tahu, jika gadis yang menolongnya itu, karena gadis itu pasti kasihan padanya. Itachi sangat tak menyukai hal itu.

Kemudian Itachi berusaha untuk menolak tawaran Hinata dengan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah." Itachi tersenyum tulus, membuat Hinata cukup sedih melihatnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula luka dikeningku sangat ringan dan cepat sembuh."

Hinata paham sekali –pasti tawarannya akan ditolak olehnya. Ia langsung meraih dan menggenggam cukup erat pergelangan tangan Itachi, membuat empunya tersentak.

…

"Ukh…"

"Tahan ya? Kalau tidak segera diobati dengan cepat –pasti akan terjadi sesuatu pada…" Sesaat Hinata menatap wajah kalem nan sayu milik Itachi. "Itachi-_kun_," Lanjutnya sambil terus menyentuh dan mengusap luka dikening pemuda itu dengan sapu tangan disertai obat penyembuh luka.

"Ukh…" Itachi hanya mengangguk pelan disertai rintihannya.

Hening. Itachi maupun Hinata tidak ada yang mau saling bicara. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata sendiri sibuk mengurusi luka pada kening Itachi. Sementara Itachi hanya bungkam dengan menatap sendu kebawah. Hinata paham apa yang dirasakan Uchiha Sulung disampingnya. Terasa bercampur aduk dihatinya.

Hinata benar-benar tidak tega melihat Itachi yang terus-menerus dibully oleh seluruh murid di Konoha High School. Sudah cukup hatinya tersayat… hanya karena Itachi dikerjai oleh sebagian murid.

Hinata ingin sekali berteman dengan pemuda itu. Mengenalnya lebih dekat dan berusaha menyemangati pemuda itu untuk menghadapi Kekurangannya. Hinata harus berusaha!

…

Gadis bersurai _indigo _tengah melangkah dengan kedua tangan saling bertautan dibelakang punggungnya. Kini _Lavender _miliknya telah mendapati pemuda bersurai hitam panjang yang terikat rapi dibelakang punggung. Pasti pemuda itu adalah Itachi.

"Itachi-_kun_ tidak pergi ke kantin?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba dari belakang. Itachi tak perlu terkejut atas kehadirannya secara tiba-tiba, karena ia mengenal suara lembut itu.

Itachi menggeleng pelan tanpa menoleh ke belakang –tempat Hinata berdiri saat ini. Percuma saja –Itachi tidak akan bisa melihat Hinata seutuhnya. Walau sebenarnya, didalam lubuk yang paling dalam, Itachi sangat penasaran dengan gadis yang telah menolongnya itu. Secara, Itachi baru mengenal gadis ini kemarin. Oh, Hinata Hyuuga… Kau berhasil membuat seorang Itachi Uchiha penasaran padamu.

"Memangnya Itachi-_kun _tidak lapar?" Tanya Hinata kembali sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, tepatnya disamping dan menatap wajah Uchiha Sulung itu dari samping.

"Tidak, Hinata-_chan_." Itachi mulai meraba dengan menerawang diudara dengan tangan kanannya –mencari keberadaan Hinata.

Seolah tahu apa yang Itachi lakukan. Hinata segera menggenggam tangan besar milik Itachi dan menyentuhkannya pada sebelah pipi _chubby _Hinata. "Aku ada disini… Itachi-_kun_"

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Duduklah…"

Hinata segera duduk disamping pemuda itu dan menatap Uchiha Sulung itu dengan tatapan… sendu.

"Nanti kalau Itachi-_kun_ lapar, bagaimana?"

Itachi segera tersenyum lembut. Itachi sangat mengetahui bahwa gadis disamping ini sedang mengkhawatirkannya, jadi Itachi berusaha untuk tidak membuat Hinata mengkhawatirkan tentang keadaan –lagi.

"Aku adalah seorang laki-laki, Hinata-_chan_… Jadi aku bisa tidak makan selama 3 hari,"

"Nanti kalau Itachi-_kun_ haus, bagaimana?"

"Aku juga bisa tidak minum selama 5 hari, Hinata-_chan_…" Jawab Itachi dengan senyuman yang masih belum menghilang dari wajah tampannya itu.

Bagi Hinata, senyum Itachi banyak mengandung rasa penderitaan. Ya, Hinata paham itu.

Itachi tidak ingin jika Hinata mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Itachi hanya merepotkan setiap orang –namun itu tidak berlaku untuk Hinata. Bagaimana pun juga, Itachi adalah Manusia Biasa. Itachi juga ingin mempunyai teman, namun tak ada seorang pun yang mau berteman dengannya sejak Itachi… Buta.

Secara, Hinata juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama dan menyakitkan seperti Itachi Uchiha.

Tidak mempunyai seorang teman adalah hal terbesar dan menyakitkan untuk siapapun. Apalagi tidak berteman dengan orang itu karena sebuah alasan yang konyol –mempunyai Kekurangan.

Manusia mana yang tidak mempunyai Kekurangan? Semua umat manusia mempunyai Kelebihan maupun Kekurangan. Karena KeSempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan semata.

Sebenarnya Itachi masih beruntung karena ia hanya Buta –karena sebuah peristiwa nan pahit dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Masih banyak yang lebih parah dari Itachi bukan?

"Itachi-_kun_ itu Manusia Biasa kan? Walau tidak makan maupun minum selama 3 sampai 5 hari pun, pasti akan merasakan yang bernama Lapar dan Haus bukan?! Kalau Itachi-_kun _sakit, bagaimana?" Sahut Hinata sedikit kesal sendiri menatap pemuda disampingnya. Hinata langsung berdiri menghadap Itachi. "A-aku tidak mau sampai Itachi-_kun_ sakit." Lirihnya pelan, masih tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran tajam milik Itachi. "Baiklah… Itachi-_kun _tunggu sini ya? Aku mau ke kantin dulu,"

Perlahan derapan langkah yang dihasilkan oleh suara sepatu, bertanda kalau Hinata sudah mulai melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Maaf menunggu lama…" Ujar Hinata sembari mendudukkan diri disamping Itachi. "Ini aku belikan beberapa _dango_…" Hinata menatap kantung hitam sedang yang berisi beberapa _dango_. "Apakah Itachi-_kun _menyukai… _dango_?" Tanya Hinata sembari mengambil satu _dango _yang hendak dikasihkannya pada pemuda disampingnya. Kemudian gadis _Indigo _itu meraih dan menggenggamkan _dango _ditangan Itachi.

"Aku menyukainya." Ucap Itachi kemudian seraya menampilkan senyum tulusnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menatap Itachi sebagai bertanda ia senang bahwa Itachi –kakak kelasnya menyukai _dango _dari dirinya. 'Syukurlah…'

"Makanlah, Itachi-_kun_. Jika _dango _itu telah habis, berikan padaku dan akan ku berikan _dango _kembali."

Sungguh, Itachi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain kata 'Terima Kasih' pada gadis Hyuuga itu. Antara senang dan… sedikit gugup. Adik kelasnya terlalu baik padanya.

Setelah beberapa _dango _telah ia makan dan untunglah… sekarang ia sudah kenyang. Itachi bersyukur pada Tuhan karena ia masih bisa makan pada jam istirahat –dan juga Hinata.

Tunggu. Sedari tadi hanya ia saja yang makan _dango _sampai tak terasa sekarang.

Apakah Hinata juga memakan _dango_, sama sepertinya?

"Hinata-_chan_ sudah makan?" Tanya Itachi _to the point_. Ternyata benar, sedari tadi Hinata hanya mengambil _dango _dan memberikannya pada Uchiha Sulung. Hinata terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengambil nafas. Jika ia menjawab 'belum', otomatis akan membuat Itachi sedih. Itu tidak akan boleh terjadi.

"Sudah kok. M-malah sudah kenyang…" Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman miris. Untunglah Itachi tak dapat melihat senyumnya sekarang. Hinata paham, jika Itachi dapat melihat, Itachi selalu paham apa yang disembunyikan dari orang tersebut –dari raut wajahnya saja. Itachi Uchiha. Pemuda yang tidak mudah untuk dibohongi.

"Sungguh? Oh, syukurlah…" Itachi lega mendengarkan jawaban Hinata. Ia tersenyum, walau entah pada siapa –itu semua karena Itachi tak dapat menatap wajah Hinata.

Hinata menatap Itachi dengan sendu, ia mulai meremas kantong plastik hitam yang kini telah kosong.

'Maafkan aku, Itachi-_kun_…'

…

Keesokannya, seperti biasa, Hinata akan selalu menemani Uchiha Sulung itu. Dimana pun Itachi berada, Hinata ada disitu untuk menemaninya. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, status Itachi dan Hinata sudah resmi menjadi Sahabat. Ya, Hinata telah berhasil untuk dekat pada pemuda itu. Mengajaknya berjalan berdua, belajar bersama walau beda kelas –Itachi senang membantu Hinata ketika mengerjakan tugas, pergi ke kantin bersama, dan hal-hal menyenangkan yang mereka lalui berdua.

Hinata tidak meminta status yang lebih pada Itachi. Dari awal, Hinata ingin menjadi Sahabat Itachi –bukan seorang Kekasih. Bagaimana pun juga, Itachi maupun Hinata hanya memikirkan sekolah mereka.

Seperti saat ini, Hinata segera menarik kursi dan mendudukan Itachi dengan hati-hati. Menaruh tongkat hitam milik Itachi hanya disampingnya. Kemudian Hinata segera menarik kursi lain dan duduk disamping pemuda itu. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran dan bisikan dari sebagian murid yang berada kantin. Ya, Hinata sudah terbiasa.

"Itachi-_kun_ mau _dango_ lagi? Atau mau tambah yang lain?" Tanya Hinata sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Itachi menggeleng pelan. "_Dango _sudah cukup, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata mengangguk paham dan segera berdiri. "Tunggu, aku mau memesan dulu." Gumam Hinata lembut kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang terduduk sendiri.

Sasuke yang kebetulan ingin memakan menu Tomat kesukaannya, kini mendapati Kakak errr… Itachi yang terduduk manis disalah satu kursi. Sendiri. Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

'Untuk apa dia ada disini? Berdiam sendiri begitu? Ck, Kurang kerjaan sekali.'

Itachi sangat tak mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke, namun ketika Uchiha Bungsu sedang berjalan melewatinya, Itachi dapat mencium aroma _mint _khas adiknya. Sasuke'kah?

"Sasuke…" Panggil Itachi, membuat Sasuke yang sebenarnya ingin melangkah mencari tempat kursi kosong, kini berhenti dan melirik sedikit ke belakang –tempat Itachi berada.

"Jangan memanggilku, Itachi…" Desis Sasuke kesal kemudian menatap lurus kedepan. Itachi dapat mendengarnya, walau tak dapat melihatnya.

"Sasuke…"

"Tch!" Sasuke mendecih dan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

Oh Tuhan, apa salah Itachi? Sehingga Adik Tersayangnya selalu menghindar darinya?

Itachi adalah seorang Kakak yang selalu sabar untuk menghadapi Sasuke.

Suara ketukan sepatu bergantian kini mendekati Itachi.

"Oh, ternyata si Buta sedang di kantin…"

"Sendiri ya? Kasihan sekali~"

"Lalu kemana si –Hyuuga itu? Ditinggal heh?"

Kini tawa dari ketiga pemuda onar yang terdengar oleh telinga Itachi.

Seperti biasa, tanggapan Itachi hanya… diam. Berusaha menepis semua perkataan mereka maupun membalas cacian maki mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Pein-Suigetsu-Deidara.

Deidara langsung menarik rambut Itachi, sementara sang empu berusaha untuk tidak berteriak.

"Sayang sekali… Mempunyai wajah tampan nan mulus…" Deidara mulai mengelus pipi Itachi dengan punggung tangannya. "Tapi… Kau BUTA!" Deidara langsung melepas rambut Itachi tanpa ampun, lalu menariknya kembali. Lagi-lagi tanggapan Itachi hanya… diam.

"KAU!"

BUG

Satu Pukulan besar nan dasyat telah melayang pada pipi Deidara sampai terpental dan pingsan seketika.

Hening.

Wajah Pein-Suigetsu telah memucat seketika. Kini kedua _Lavender _telah menatap _evil _ke Pein maupun Suigetsu. Denagn hitungan 1 detik, kedua pemuda tersebut kabur dengan gontai, seperti setelah melihat Sadako. Menurut mereka, gadis Hyuuga lebih seram dari Sadako.

"Hi-hinata…" Itachi yang sedari tadi terdiam, kini menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk mencari keberadaan Sahabatnya.

GREP

Itachi sangat terkejut karena… sebuah pelukan erat dari seseorang. Dan Itachi dapat mendengar isakan dari orang itu. Itachi harus menenangkannya.

"I-itachi-_k_-_kun_…"

"Jangan menangis, Hinata-_chan_. Semua baik-baik saja kok…" Gumam Itachi sembari memeluk tubuh Hinata dan mengelus surai _indigo _nan halus itu.

"A-aku bodoh…"

"Tidak, Hinata-_chan_."

"Aku b-bodoh, Itachi-_kun_!"

"…"

"Aku gagal menjaga Itachi-_kun_… A-aku juga gagal menghindarkan Itachi-_kun_ dari mereka. Aku Sangat Bodoh."

Jika Itachi dapat melihat, ia sangat tidak ingin melihat keadaan Hinata seperti ini. Sangat menyakitkan jika melihat Sahabat sendiri menderita karena keadaan kau.

Sembari melepas pelukan, perlahan Itachi menyentuh sisi wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. "Hinata-_chan_, tolong dengarkan aku…"

"…"

Itachi mengambil nafas. "Tolong jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Sungguh, menurutku… Kau sangat banyak membantuku selama kedekatan kita…"

Memang, Hinata sudah terdiam dan mendengar apa yang Itachi katakan selanjutnya, namun air matanya terus keluar tanpa henti.

"Membantuku untuk belajar menghadapi cobaan dengan keadaan seperti ini.."

"…"

"Aku kira, semua murid disini itu mempunyai hati yang tulus untuk saling berbagi satu sama lain. Ternyata dugaanku sangat salah besar. Ketika aku masih dapat melihat, sebagian murid berteman denganku karena Kelebihanku. Saat aku terjatuh dan tak dapat melihat, mereka semua meninggalkanku… Aku sendirian. Dan sejak kau hadir dan terus menemaniku, aku sadar… bahwa berteman tidak terlihat dari Kelebihan saja. Mereka juga harus memahami Kekurangan satu sama lain."

Entah kenapa, walau Itachi tidak dapat menatapnya, namun Hinata merasa jika Itachi sedang menatapnya dengan kedua mata hitam kelam itu. Hinata hendak menunduk, namun segera ditahan oleh kedua tangan besar Itachi.

"Kau paham, Hinata-_chan_?"

"A-aku paham, Itachi-_kun_…"

Itachi tersenyum dan segera membawa Hinata ke pelukannya.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang _oniks _telah memerhatikan mereka dengan tatapan… cemburu.

Sasuke mendecih dan segera beranjak dari sana.

Ia makin membenci Itachi sejak dekat dengan _Hime_'nya.

…

Langkah Sasuke makin dipercepat –mencari seseorang yang ingin ia temui. Sebelum terlambat. Itulah Sasuke, mempunyai Ego yang amat tinggi untuk mempertahankan Hinata. Wajar saja –Sasuke mencintai Hinata, walau sang gadis Hyuuga tak pernah mengetahui perasaannya. Karena gengsinya, Sasuke selalu tak bisa menyatakan semua isi hatinya pada Hinata.

Tapi kenapa… Gadis pujaan hatinya sekarang malah dekat dengan orang yang sangat Sasuke benci –Itachi. Membuat hati Sasuke cepat membara setiap mendapati mereka jalan bersama.

Sasuke telah mendapati Hinata yang sedang membereskan beberapa buku di lokernya.

Pemuda Raven itu langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan menubrukan punggung gadis itu ke dinding, Sasuke segera menghimpitnya sehingga tak ada jarak diantara mereka sekarang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-_kun_?! Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke menatap tajam pada gadis didepannya. "Jangan dekati Itachi kembali."

Hinata terkejut bagaikan tersengat petir.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan dekati Itachi lagi… Dengar?"

"…"

"Itachi bukan seorang anak kecil yang harus diawasi terus-menerus. Memangnya kau Ibunya heh?!"

"Tapi aku memang ingin berteman dengannya. Apakah itu salah?"

"…"

"Jika aku menghindar darinya, apakah kau yang memang seorang 'Adik'nya… akan menjaganya hah?!"

"…"

"Kau tega sekali, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tega menelantarkan Kakak kau sendiri…"

"…"

"Itachi-_kun _membutuhkan seseorang, Sasuke-_kun_. Yaitu kau!"

"Kau berteman dengannya… hanya karena rasa kasihanmu padanya bukan?"

"A-apa maksudmu?!" Hinata berusaha mendorong dada Sasuke agar memberikan sedikit jarak, namun hanya nihil. "A-aku –"

"Tahu apa kau tentang aku heh? Ingat, Hyuuga… Itachi sudah besar dan aku tak perlu menjaganya kan? _Well_…" Sasuke mengangguk hanya dibuat-buat. "Jadi kau tidak perlu menemaninya kembali, Hyuuga."

DEG

Hinata langsung membelalakan mata _Lavender_'nya. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Uchiha Keparat ini hah?

Hinata sangat tak habis pikir.

"Kalau kau menyuruhku untuk menghindar dari Itachi-_kun_…" Hinata segera mendorong dada Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendekati Itachi-_kun_." Kemudian Hinata langsung melangkah meninggalkan Uchiha Bungsu yang kini mematung.

Di sisi lain, Itachi yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang dinding dan mendengar pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Kemudian Itachi mengelus dadanya atas perlakuan Adiknya padanya secara terang-terangan berkata pada Hinata. Sementara Hinata?

Ah, rasanya Itachi paham. Ini semua pasti berhubungan dengan… perasaan. Sasuke mencintai Hinata, namun sepertinya Hinata tidak mencintai Sasuke. Entahlah… Itachi tidak ingin mencampur dirikan dengan urusan percintaan Hinata.

Itachi menundukan kepalanya dan segera melangkah menuju kelasnya.

'Maafkan aku, Hinata-_chan_. Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini. Maaf…'

…

Seperti biasa, setelah pelajaran usai karena bel bertanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Itachi hanya berdiam diri didalam kelas. Perlahan Itachi menghela nafas, berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya yang cukup kacau dari kemarin.

Haaa… Saat mengingat kemarin, entah kenapa, Itachi enggan beranjak dan bertemu Hinata.

Mungkin sehari tidak bertemu Hinata, perasaan Itachi akan tenang. Namun itu semua hanya ilusi belaka.

Sehari tidak bertemu Hinata, perasaan Itachi menjadi gelisah.

'Sekarang kau sedang apa, Hinata-_chan_?' Pikir Itachi sembari menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangannya dan menatap hampa kedepan.

"Hai Itachi-_kun_…"

Suara barusan, seperti suara yang ia kenal selama ini –suara yang ia rindukan hanya sehari. Hinata. Tidak-tidak! Bagaimana pun juga… Itachi tidak ingin lagi merepotkan Hinata. Sahabat yang paling ia sayangi kedua –yang pertama adalah Sang Adik.

"Hn."

Hinata menghela nafas kemudian duduk dikursi depan meja Itachi. "Tidak ke kantin?"

Itachi menggeleng pelan.

"Tumben sekali tidak duduk bersantai ditaman. Errr… Mau ke taman?"

Itachi menggeleng –lagi.

Sabar Hinata sabar… Pasti _mood _Uchiha Sulung itu sedang tidak enak hari ini. Wajar saja jika sikap pemuda itu sedikit berbeda dengan biasanya. Hinata yang hendak menanyakan Apa-yang-Terjadi pada Itachi, namun kini pemuda didepannya berdiri dan mengambil tongkat hitamnya.

"Maaf… A-aku mau ke toilet dulu." Ujar Itachi sembari melangkah meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung dan menatapnya heran. Tidak biasanya Itachi bersikap sedikit dingin pada Hinata.

Baru 3 langkah Itachi berjalan, tangan kirinya langsung ditahan oleh tangan mungil nan mulus itu.

"I-itachi-_kun_… Marah kepadaku?" Lirih Hinata berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya. Secara, jika _mood _Itachi sedang tidak enak hari ini, otomatis Hinata langsung menghiburnya dan Itachi kembali tersenyum dan tertawa. Namun hari ini sangat berbeda –sangat diluar dugaan Hinata.

Respon Itachi hanya terdiam menatap sangat hampa kebawah.

Oh Tuhan… Apakah Itachi telah menyakiti perasaan Hinata? Ah, padahal Itachi tidak bemaksud untuk menyakiti gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu. Itachi sangat merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Ketika Hinata menunduk, menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Itachi dan segera menggigit bawah bibir. Hinata! Kau tidak boleh cengeng! Kau harus kuat!

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sebelah pipi _chubby_'nya disentuh lembut oleh tangan besar. Tangan itu milik Itachi.

"Tidak, Hinata-_chan_. Aku tidak marah padamu… Hanya saja –"

"Syukurlah!" Seru Hinata dan langsung memeluk tubuh Itachi, untungnya sang empu dapat menyeimbangkan diri.

Oh, apa yang Itachi lakukan… telah membuat Hinata tersakiti. Rasanya Itachi ingin mati rasa.

Itachi menunduk namun tak membalas pelukan dari Hinata. Entah kenapa, ada yang menahan lidahnya untuk berbicara. Namun ia harus melakukannya!

"Hanya saja… Kau tak malu berteman denganku?"

Perlahan pelukan erat berubah menjadi merenggang, Hinata menatap bingung pada Uchiha Sulung.

Malu? Kenapa harus malu?

"Kenapa Itachi-_kun_ berpikir seperti itu?"

"…"

"Aku tak malu berteman dengan Itachi-_kun_, justru –aku sangat senang dapat berteman dengan Itachi-_kun_!" Seru Hinata sembari menggenggam tangan Itachi dengan kedua tangannya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pada Itachi-_kun_…"

Perlahan Itachi mendongakan wajahnya, walau tak dapat menatap wajah gadis itu.

"Itachi-_kun_ tidak malu berteman denganku?"

Malu? Berteman dengan seorang gadis baik hati bak Malaikat –kenapa harus Malu?

Justru sebaliknya…

"Aku menyayangimu. Karena kau sahabatku."

Senyuman telah mengembang pada wajah cantik Hinata. Syukurlah…

Sebagai tanggapan –Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh Itachi dengan riang. Betapa bahagianya dia.

Kemudian Itachi menjatuhkan tongkat miliknya dan segera memeluk gadis yang kini tengah memeluknya erat. Membiarkan wajah sang gadis kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya.

Oh Tuhan… Aku menyesal telah menyakitinya –Tolong maafkan aku…

…

KRIIINNGGG

Seusai bel bertanda pulang pun telah berbunyi. Semua murid telah berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Terkecuali Itachi. Pemuda Uchiha Sulung itu melangkah dengan tongkat hitamnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi telah menerpa wajahnya yang kalem nan tampan.

"Itachi-_kun_!"

Itachi berhenti –menunggu pemilik suara –lebih tepatnya teriak- itu datang menghampirinya.

"Itachi-_kun_… Mau pulang naik bis lagi?" Tanya Hinata berdiri disamping Uchiha Sulung itu.

Itachi mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Mau pulang bersamaku naik Mobil?"

Naik mobil? Ah, Itachi bukan tipe laki-laki yang langsung meng'iya'kan ajakan siapapun –termasuk sahabat sekaligus ia anggap 'Adik'.

"Tidak usah, Hinata-_chan_. Naik bis sudah cukup kok. Pulanglah, jangan buat keluargamu cemas."

Itachi Uchiha. Menjadi kakak sepertinya begitu –sangat- susah. Selalu mengalah dan sabar untuk menghadapi Adiknya. Setiap berangkat maupun pulang sekolah… Itachi naik bis –sementara Sasuke… naik mobil yang sengaja ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya sebelum pergi ke luar negeri. Menyakitkan. Namun Itachi tetap bersabar karena keadaannya. Yang paling penting dalam hidupnya –membuat sang Adik Tersayang bahagia.

Kini tampak pemuda Raven nan tampan tengah melangkah melewati _fansgirls_'nya. Tidak memperdulikan teriakan memanggilnya, menaburkan bunga padanya(?) seperti menyambut sang Pangeran datang, semua yang menyangkut _fansgirls_'nya… Sasuke tidak perduli.

Perlahan langkah pemuda itu terhenti dan menatap dua objek yang selalu membuat kedua matanya sakit saat dua objek tersebut sedang berduaan. Mengepalkan tangan kanan dan menatap geram pemandangan didepan matanya.

Tampak gadis _indigo _telah menggenggam tangan pemuda bersurai hitam pekat. Seperti biasanya… Gadis itu selalu tampak bahagia didekat pemuda itu. Seharusnya senyum gadis itu miliknya bukan milik pemuda itu!

Baiklah. Ia harus bersikap dingin seperti biasanya. Kemudian Sasuke mulai melangkah melewati kedua objek yang amat dibencinya saat berdua.

Sekilas tercium aroma _mint _yang Itachi rasakan. Sasuke'kah?

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke mendecih dan segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Itachi. Hinata pun menoleh dan menatap pemuda Raven yang tak jauh dari tempat ia dan Itachi sekarang.

"Kau mau ke parkir Mobil? Kita menyebrang bersama saja, karena Hinata-_chan _juga akan mengambil Mobil miliknya." Ucap Itachi dengan senyuman. Walau tanggapan Sasuke hanya diam.

"Hn." Kini Sasuke mulai melangkah mendahului Itachi dan Hinata untuk menyebrang jalan.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau –"

"SASUKE! AWAS!"

TTTIIIIIINNNNNNN

BRUK

"ITACHI-KUN!"

"KAKAK!"

Tubuh Itachi telah terhempas karena ia tak menyempatkan diri untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Kini tubuh Itachi tergeletak tak berdaya. Darah terus mengalir dari mulutnya. Sasuke maupun Hinata berlari dengan gontai ke arah Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum miris. Ia sudah cukup bahagia karena –Sasuke memanggilnya… Kakak.

'Terima Kasih, Sasuke…'

Rasanya Hinata ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Itachi sekarang. Sungguh. Hatinya amat tersayat melihat orang yang ia sayang –telah sekarat.

Hinata langsung berlutut disamping pemuda itu dan menaruh kepalanya dipahanya. Rahangnya telah mengeras dan wajah Hinata tampak pucat –seperti Sasuke sekarang.

"I-itachi-_kun_… Hiks… Jangan pergi…"

Perlahan tangan kanan Itachi menyentuh pipi _chubby _Hinata dari bawah, dan merasakan sebuah air mata yang telah keluar dari mata _lavender _Hinata.

"Jangan menangis… Hinata harus kuat…"

"Kakak…" Lirih Sasuke sembari mengusap noda darah dikening sang Kakak. Kemudian Itachi melakukan hal sama –seperti yang barusan ia lakukan pada Hinata.

"Terima Kasih, Sasuke… Aku bahagia karena kau memanggilku 'Kakak'…"

Perlahan Sasuke meneteskan air matanya sambil menatap sendu Itachi. Jujur saja, ini kali pertama Sasuke menangis.

"Maafkan aku, kak…"

"Tidak apa. Itu bukan salahmu, Sasuke…"

"Jangan pergi, Itachi-_kun_…"

Kini tangan Itachi membelai lembut pipi Hinata, dengan senyuman.

"Tolong jaga Sasuke, Hinata-_chan_…"

Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya. Tidak… Tidak… Itachi tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana. Tapi apa maksud semua ini?

"Kumohon… Jangan…"

"Sasuke… Tolong jaga Hinata-_chan_… "

"KAKAK JANGAN PERGI!"

"Sasuke…"

TUK

Kini dua jari telah menyentuh dahi Sasuke dari bawah.

"Maaf Sasuke… Ini yang terakhir…" Itachi tersenyum tipis nan miris.

"K-kakak…"

Perlahan kelopak Itachi tertutup dan kedua tangan yang semula menyentuh pipi Hinata dan dahi Sasuke –telah jatuh tak bertenaga.

"KAKAK!"

…

Perlahan sepasang _lavender _nan indah telah keluar dari persembunyiannya didalam kelopak. Lalu memutarnya ke samping ranjang dengan sayu, mendapati pemuda Raven yang terduduk dengan kepala menunduk dan kedua tangan bertautan diatas ranjang.

"Sasuke…"

Yang dipanggil lantas menoleh dan sedikit terbelalak. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, pemuda Raven itu langsung memeluk tubuh seseorang yang berada diatas ranjang.

"Syukurlah! Terima kasih, Tuhan! Akhirnya Kakak'ku sudah sadar!"

"Sasuke…"

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, kak!"

Akhirnya Itachi memilih bungkam… Namun perasaan dirinya merasakan 'ganjil' diruangan ini.

Ah iya, Hinata Hyuuga! Kemana sahabatnya? Kenapa… menghilang?

"Dimana Hinata?"

Kini Itachi merasa jika pelukan dari Adiknya telah melonggar, kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan… yang tak bisa di ekspresikan. Jujur saja, sebelumnya… Itachi tidak pernah melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini.

Tunggu dulu… Melihat? Sejak kapan ia dapat melihat?

"Hinata… telah menunggumu sampai sadar, kak…" Ucap Sasuke –lebih tepatnya sebuah lirih.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa perasaan Itachi kini tidak enak? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Harus berpikir _positif_, Itachi… Semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Akan ku antar kau pada Hinata, kak Itachi…" Lanjut si Uchiha Bungsu, kemudian ia membantu Itachi untuk beranjak dari ranjang.

_Hinata… Tunggu aku…_

…

Langkah demi langkah… dan berbagai batu nisan telah mereka temui sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Kesunyian menambah suasana untuk mereka yang kini berada di 'tempat peristirahatan' beribu orang disini.

Sasuke berjalan melewati batu demi batu yang telah tertulis 'seseorang' yang telah tiada, dengan jemari tangan kirinya yang bertaut dengan jemari tangan kanan milik Uchiha Sulung. Sementara Itachi… kini perasaan tak enak telah menguasainya.

Tuhan… semoga semua baik-baik saja kan?

Langkah telah terhenti tepat batu nisan yang telah bertuliskan…

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_B : 27 Desember_

_D : 24 Desember_

DEG

Rasanya perasaan Itachi telah tersayat hingga dipenuhi luka yang tak dapat terobati.

'Hinata…'

Itachi berharap bahwa ini semua hanya permainan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke dan Hinata.

Itachi berharap, setelah Itachi melihat ini, berharap akan ada Hinata yang datang dan mengagetkannya dari belakang dengan tawa manisnya yang ia rindukan.

Setelah permainan selesai. Sasuke dan Hinata tertawa dan Itachi akan segera mengacak rambut mereka secara bergantian.

Namun… Ini semua hanya harapan Itachi.

Hinata tidak akan datang dan mengagetkannya dengan tawa manisnya.

Sasuke maupun Hinata tidak akan tertawa atas keberhasilan mereka telah mengerjai Itachi.

Itu semua tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Hinata telah pergi jauh.

Dan Itachi tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan sahabat yang sangat disayanginya –untuk selamanya.

Telah lama Uchiha Bungsu menatap batu nisan yang bertuliskan… Sang Pujaan Hati.

"Kau belum terbangun selama 6 hari… Selama 6 hari… Hinata selalu menunggumu…"

Itachi menatap sendu pada batu nisan yang bertuliskan… Sahabatnya.

"Setiap Hinata pulang sekolah, Hinata selalu memaksaku… Untuk ikut menjengukmu di rumah sakit…"

"…"

"3 hari yang lalu… Ketika Hinata sampai di rumah sakit dan hendak menjengukmu untuk ketiga kalinya… Hinata pingsan tak berdaya –tepat Hinata akan membuka pintu masuk kedalam ruanganmu…"

"…"

"Namun saat Hinata diberi pertolongan, Hinata terbangun, dengan wajah yang amat pucat –seperti orang mati…"

"Kau tahu, kak?" Sasuke melirik sesaat ke Itachi yang sedari tadi memilih bungkam. "Kata Dokter, Hinata mengidap… _Leukimia_. Saat ku konfirm pada Hinata –ternyata benar. Hinata mengidap penyakit itu sejak kecil."

Rahang Itachi telah mengeras dan rasanya seluruh organ dalamnya telah mati sesaat. Tidak… tidak mungkin Sahabat tersayangnya mengidap penyakit seperti itu. Padahal saat Itachi Buta, bukankah Hinata selalu menemaninya dengan semangat?

Kalau pun Hinata 'sakit', kenapa Hinata tak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun pada Itachi?

Bukankah Itachi sahabatnya Hinata?

Berarti selama ini… Itachi dianggap apa oleh Hinata?

_Itachi-kun… Tidak malu berteman denganku?_

Oh Tuhan… Pertanyaan yang dulu sempat diucap Hinata. Jadi ini jawaban yang sebenarnya?

Perlahan Sasuke merogoh sesuatu didalam saku celananya. Dan segera memberikannya pada Uchiha Sulung.

"Ambil dan Bacalah…"

Perlahan Itachi mengambil sepucuk surat putih dari tangan sang Bungsu.

"Surat itu dari Hinata. Sebelumnya meninggal, Hinata menitipkan surat itu padaku. Saat kau terbangun, Hinata ingin kau membaca surat itu…"

Itachi hanya bungkam menatap surat ditangannya. Hinata membuat surat ini… sebelum Itachi terbangun.

"Kau tahu?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis nan miris menatap batu nisan. "Hinata menulis surat itu –tepat disamping ranjangmu dan berulang kali menatapmu lembut."

Perlahan Itachi membuka surat tersebut dan mulai membacanya…

_Dear Itachi-kun._

_Hai Itachi-kun!_

_Sudah bangunkah kau? Hehehe… Pasti sudah kan?_

Entah kenapa, Itachi tertawa kecil saat membaca kalimat itu.

_Jika Itachi-kun membaca surat ini… Itu berarti Itachi-kun sudah terbangun!_

_Ah, Syukurlah…_

_Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan Itachi-kun sekarang?_

_Semoga keadaan Itachi-kun maupun Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja… Amin._

_Ku harap… Hubungan Itachi-kun dan Sasuke-kun selalu membaik._

_Pokoknya tidak ada kata Permusuhan lagi!_

_Ah, sebenarnya aku ingin melihat ke-akrab-an Itachi-kun dengan Sasuke-kun…_

_Jika saja aku bisa…_

Tiba-tiba tatapan Itachi menjadi sendu menatap isi surat tersebut.

_Ah! Tapi Itachi-kun jangan sedih! Walau suatu saat aku tak dapat melihat Itachi-kun terbangun dan bersenang-senang dengan Sasuke-kun, aku masih bisa melihat kalian kok… Hehe_

_Hmm… aku hampir lupa._

_Sebenarnya setelah Itachi-kun bangun nanti, aku ingin sekali mengasih sebuah hadiah pada Itachi-kun… Sungguh_

Kini kedua alis Itachi saling bertaut. Penasaran maksud isi surat itu.

_Namun aku bingung mengasih hadiah untuk Itachi-kun…_

_Tapi aku janji! Aku akan mengasih hadiah untuk Itachi-kun kok!_

_Aku akan mengasihkan kedua mataku untuk Itachi-kun… Jika aku sudah tiada nantinya…_

_Semoga Itachi-kun menyukai hadiah dariku…_

_Kedua mataku akan melihat Masa Depan Itachi-kun dengan wanita yang Itachi-kun cintai nanti…_

_Dan kedua mataku akan melihat Masa Depan Sasuke-kun dengan wanita yang ia cintai…_

_Aku tidak marah kok jika Sasuke-kun akan menikah bersama wanita lain…_

_Karena masa hidupku tidak lama lagi… Benar kan, Itachi-kun?_

_Aku akan tersenyum jika Sasuke-kun bahagia, tanpa diriku._

_Terima kasih, karena Itachi-kun telah menjadi sahabatku._

_Suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu kembali…_

_Hinata Hyuuga._

ZZRRRAAASSSHHH

Tetesan demi tetesan telah turun dan membasahi tanah hampa dengan berbagai batu nisan.

Perlahan Itachi menoleh ke samping, mendapati pemuda Raven dengan kedua tangan menyilang dan kepala menunduk. Sasuke menangis.

Sasuke mencintai Hinata. Hinata juga mencintai Sasuke.

Itachi menghela dan segera menatap langit yang telah berubah menghitam dan telah menurunkan hujan yang cukup deras. Itachi memejamkan mata _lavender _miliknya dan… Hinata.

_Selama ini kau tulus berteman denganku…_

_Selalu menemaniku dan… telah memberiku sebuah pelajaran tentang Arti Sahabat Sesungguhnya…_

_Dan kau juga berhasil untuk membuka pintu hati Sasuke… Untukku_

_Kau telah merubah kehidupan kami… menjadi yang lebih baik…_

_Terima Kasih, Tuhan…_

_Karena engkau telah menghadirkan sosok Bidadari berhati Malaikat untuk kami…_

_Hinata, aku akan menjaga kedua mata nan indah ini… Untukmu…_

_Dan kau dapat melihat Masa Depan Sasuke nantinya.._

_Terima Kasih untuk semuanya…_

_I Miss You, Hinata Hyuuga_

_Terima Kasih…_

Kemudian sosok gadis cantik nan anggun tak kasat mata telah merangkul bahu Itachi dan Sasuke dari atas dan sepasang sayap putih nan indah telah terbentang melindungi Kakak Beradik tersebut.

Sosok tersebut tersenyum.

END

Maaf jika tidak jelas dan hancur Fic Nata! TT^TT

Tapi dimohon Review'nya boleh? ;)

Salam Damai! XD


End file.
